Last Christmas
by Han Soo Byung
Summary: Yoseob harus jadi guru privat kikwang dan teman-temannya demi bisa deket sama Junhyung?.
1. Chapter 1

Last Christmas

Rated: T, Indonesian, Romance + Humor

Disclaimer:

Mereka bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama :D , jadi jangan harap author bakal bagi-bagi Yoseob bahkan KiKwang :P #plakk.

Cast:

Lee KiKwang

Yang Yoseob as Yeojya

Lee JunHyung

Hyunseung as Yeojya

DongWoon

DooJoon

Other..

Note:

Ku dedikasikan ff ini untuk semua B2uty dan KiSeob shipper.

NO COPAS NO BASH , okay?

Happy Reading.

"what? Nggk ada cara lain apa biar deket sama dia?" Tanya Yoseob kaget.

"nggak ada, itu cara paling cepet dan di jamin langsung bisa deket sama dia" kata Hyunseung meyakinkan sobatnya.

"gimana ya? Entar deh aku pikir-pikir dulu, entar malem, aku bakal telpon kamu", ujar Yoseob privatu.

Yang Yoseob seorang yeojya yang masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA, menyukai kakak kelasnya yang bernama Lee Leehyung. Yoseob sudah menjadi stalker namja itu selama 1 tahun, tapi namja tersebut sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"aish…, masa' aku harus menjadi guru privat bahasa inggris dongsaeng dan teman-teman dongsaengnya?!, kalo masalah materinya sih.., it's okay, nilai bahasa inggrisku dalam keseharian terbilang lumayan, tapi…, mana mereka kelas 2 SMP lagi (-_-)! ", gumam Yoseob di sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Ya! Kau kenapa Yoseob-ah?" Tanya , tetanggaku.

"aku sedang galau"

"haha… ternyata kamu bisa galau juga", ejek namja itu.

" berisik!, udah sana lanjutin kerjaanmu!", seru Yoseob sambil melempar segenggam tanah ke motor yang sedang ia cuci.

"ya!, kau ini!", belum sempat namja itu menyiram Yoseob dengan air, yoseob sudah kabur duluan.

"hmm…, kamu terima aja pekerjaan itu, selain bisa deket sama Junhyung, kamu jug dapet duit", ujar Key, kakak sepupu Yoseob yang juga tinggal di rumahnya.

"yah…, itu sih unnie yang matre!"ujar Yoseob.

"PLAKK" , yeojya yang lebih tua 3 tahun dari Yoseob itu memukul yoseob dengan kamus bahasa prancisnya.

"appo unnie~"

"itu bukan matre tauk!, tapi bisnis", kata Key dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"cepetan gih, bilang ke temenmu, kalo kamu mau jadi guru privat dongsaeng Junhyung"

Yoseob menatap ragu ponselnya.

"halah…, kelamaan", tanpa izin dari Yoseob, kakak sepupunya langsung merebut ponselnya.

Hanya hitungan 30 detik, yoseob resmi (?) jadi guru privatnya Kikwang, adiknya Junhyung dan temannya.

"kata Hyunseung, jadwal privatnya setiap senin sampai sabtu jam 4 sore sampai setengah 6, besok akmu udah mulai ngajar. by the way…, hyunseung siapanya Junhyung sih?, kok dia bisa ngasih tau job kayak gitu ke kamu?", Tanya Key yang dari tadi pengen banget nanya tentang ini.

"dia tetangganya, unn…"

"oh…"

Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi sekali Yoseob sudah berada di sekolah, tepatnya di ruang music sekolahnya, tempat di mana ia menyukai Junhyung untuk pertama kali dan tempat biasanya ia mengobrol dengan namja itu.

"annyeong…" seorang namja tiba-tiba masuk dan langsung meletakkan gitar akustik yang ia bawa.

"annyeong oppa" sapa Yoseob ceria.

"sudah lama di sini?"Tanya Junhyung, dan duduk di samping Yoseob.

"ah, nggak", bohong Yoseob, sebenarnya ia sudah setengah jam di sana.

"oh iya…, kamu yang nanti jadi guru privat kikwang dan teman-temannya?", Tanya Junhyung.

"iya", jawab yoseob, ia selalu merasa canggung jika sedanga bicara dengan Junhyung.

"kalau begitu, aku mohon bantuanmua ya, kikwang dan teman-temannya agak bandel, jadi sabar aja menghadapi mereka" , Junhyung menepuk dan tersenyum ramah Yoseob sebelum ia mengambil gitarnya dan pergi meninggalkan Yoseob.

"Cuma gitu doank?, Cuma gitu doank?, aish…", Yoseob menepuk kepalanya sebal.

*Di Kelas*

Hyunseung menatap Yoseob kasihan. Dari jam pertama sampai jam istirahat, temannya itu terus-terusan mainin pulpen pink yang pernah di kasih Junhyung karena telah membantunya bermain biola.

"ya!, kau jangan galau gitu napa!", ujar yang datang membawakan titipan Hyunseung dan Yoseob.

"nih, bakpao nya, jangan lupa gantiin uangku ya", kata sambil menempelkan bakpao hangat ke pipi Yoseob dan pergi begitu saja.

"makasih ya", ucap Hyunseung.

"seobie!, jangan galau gitu donk, emanknya namja cakep Cuma dia doank", hyunseung mengambil bakpao yoseob untuk memakannya.

"ya nggak sih…", yoseob merebut cepat bakpaonya.

"adiknya lebih cakep dari pada dia lho", Hyunseung mengerling iseng.

"masa' sama berondong sih"

"hahaha, nggak apa-apalah, liat aja yuni sara sama Rafi ahmad (?!)"

Yoseob cemberut mendengarnya.

'aduh…, mudah-mudahan adeknya nggak bandel-bandel banget', batin Yoseob. Sekarang Yeojya pecinta strawberry ini sudah ada di depan rumah Junhyung.

"annyeong~…, noona ya guru privat aku yang baru?", sebuah suara tepat di belakang Yoseob membuat dirinya kaget.

"eh,i-iya, kamu kikwang ya?, kok…"

"iya, aku kikwang, aku abis dari minimarket beli cemilan buat teman-temanku, aku kira noona nggak bakal datang, tapi kok dari tadi diri di sini aja?", serobot kikwang sebelum yoseob menyeprivataikan perkataannya.

"aku Yang Yoseob", kata Yoseob sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"udah tau kok, noona bukain gerbangnya dong?, masa' kita mau diri di sini terus?", ujar kikwang nggak sopan.

"eh, iya.."

'kenapa aku jadi orang babo gini sih?', batin Yoseob. Yoseob mengikuti kikwang sampai ke dalam rumahnya.

"kita bakal belajar disini, noona duduk aja dulu, aku mau manggil teman-temanku dulu".

Yoseob menghela napas lega, iya kira kikwang tidak akan suka bila di ajar olehnya. Menunggu mereka Yoseob berkeliling ke ruang keluarga Lee.

"noona! Perkenalkan, ini teman-temanku, yang ini Niel, ini Onew, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Minho, Yunho, dan Junho" , kikwang yang tiba-tiba datang langsung memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"Annyeong semua, naneun Yang Yoseob, guru privat bahasa inggris kalian yang baru", sapa Yoseob berusaha supel dengan adik kelasnya.

Mau tau respon mereka?*author datang tiba-tiba*

*Niel: tampang bete pas ngeliat Yoseob, ngerasa waktu makannya diganggu

*Onew: nyengir kuda :D

*KyuHyun: ngangguk sambil terus mainin game angry bird di psp nya

*Eunhyuk: mandangin Yoseob dari atas sampe bawah terus *sambil mikir "kok ni yeojya pendek? #plakk

*Yunho: senyum cool…

*Junho: ketawa ngakak ngeliat tampang temen-temennya.

"ng…, kita mulai belajar sekarang ya?", ujar Yoseob males berbasa-basi, melhat tampang mereka semua.

"yah, padahal aku lagi laper nih noona", curhat Niel, sambil memasang muka melas.

"ANI!" tiba-tiba kyuhyun teriak histeris.

Semua mata menatapnya bingung. Merasa ada yang menatapnya, kyuhyun langsung melihat kea rah teman-temannya.

"apa? Kenapa kalian memasang muka seperti itu?"Tanya kyuhyun bingung.

"PLAKK", sebuah kamus tebal berhasil medarat di kepala kyu.

"ya! Kenapa kau memukulku?", Tanya kyu sewot, eunhyuk si pelaku malah pasang tampang galak.

"heh! Bocah! Harusnya kita yang nanya ke kamu, kenapa kau teriak gaje gitu sih?", semprot eunhyuk.

Kyu mengelus kepalanya masih dengan tampang sewot.

"hhehe, tadi aku nggak dapet skor tertinggi" ujar kyu tanpa dosa.

"PLAKK", satu pukulan pelan dari yunho.

"dasar anak kecil, kebiasaan banget bikin orang kaget", tambah Yunho.

"aduuh, sakit hyung!", rengek kyu lebay.

"hyung? Bukannya kalian kelas 2 SMP semua?", Tanya Yoseob yang dari tadi hanya bisa menyaksikan kyuhyun di siksa.

"emang iya, tapi Yunho umurnya paling tua di antara kita, seharusnya dia kelas 3 SMP", jelas kikwang.

"ya sudah kalau begitu, kita mulai saja ya?, sudah lewat 15 menit dari jam les ", kata Yoseob.

Semua mengangguk setuju.

"oke…, kita mulai dengan… bla, bla, bla.."

*1 jam kemudian*

"Okay, enough for today, kita lanjutkan besok", kata Yoseob, menutup les nya sore itu.

"noona aku belum mau selesai belajar~", ujar eunhyuk.

"iya, besok kita lanjutin lagi", kata Yoseob, dalam hatinya ia senang melihat eunhyuk yang semangat.

"yah…, kalo begitu, belajar mencintai noona-nya juga di lanjutin besok donk", gombal eunhyuk.

"(-_-), apasih!, dasar kamu ini"

"noona, mau nggak aku anterin?"Tanya onew nggak jelas.

"anterin? Anterin kemana?"

"ke hati aku", kata Onew sambil nyengir tahu (?).

"kalian ini, sukanya ngegombal aja", kata Yoseob .

"ya sudah…, noona pulang dulu, annyeong"pami Yoseob.

Yoseob menutup pintu rumah Kikwang lega,.

'aish…, tujuan utama ke sini biar deket sama Junhyung oppa, tapi orangnya malah nggak ada, ini mah malah berusaha deket sama bocah-bocah', batin Yoseob kecewa.

Baru Yoseob selangkah menuju gerbang rumah, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil yang sangat di kenal Yoseob berhenti di depan rumah kikwang.

'itu…, itu mobil Junhyung oppa!'sorak Yoseob senang,dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menghampiri mobil itu.

DEG.

Langkah Yoseob terhenti, melihat Junhyung keluar dan membantu seorang yeojya turun dari mobilnya, dan mencium tangan yeojya itu.

"aku nggak bermimpi kan?, itu kan Goo Hara unnie?"

A/N:

Ch.1 selesai…, ada yang mau nambah ^o^?, hehe mian kalo ada kesalahan dalam menulis, maklum ff ini menggunakan ESA (ejaan sesuka author) :D, mian juga kalo jalan ceritanya ngebut. Di ch. Ini belum keliatan KiSeob-nya… hehe, author juga sengaja bikin dikit dulu :D. Yang sudah jangan lupa tinggalkan review yak?. Untuk yang menunggu ff author yang I like you the best, sabar ya… lagi proses kok :)


	2. Chapter 2

Last Christmas

Rated: T, Indonesian, Romance +Family

Disclaimer:

Mereka bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama :D , jadi jangan harap author bakal bagi-bagi Yoseob bahkan KiKwang :P #plakk.

Cast:

Lee KiKwang

Yang Yoseob as Yeojya

Lee JunHyung

Hyunseung as Yeojya

DongWoon

DooJoon

Other..

Note:

Ku dedikasikan ff ini untuk semua B2uty dan KiSeob shipper.

NO COPAS NO BASH , okay?

Happy Reading.

"aku nggak bermimpi kan?, itu kan Goo Hara unnie?", hati Yoseob tiba-tiba ngilu.

*di dalam rumah*

"lho? Yoseob noona udah pulang ya?"Tanya kikwang kepada yunho yang asyik membaca novel jimmy coates.

"udah, barusan aja, makanya kau jangan kelamaan di kamar mandi"

Kikwang tidak memperdulikan yunho, ia langsung berlari menuju pintu depan.

"NOONA~ , ada yang ke-", belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kikwang berdiri terpaku melihat Yoseob yang berdiri menatap hyungnya dengan pacarnya dengan tatapan lirih.

"hyung! Sudah pulang?"seru kikwang, dan berhasil membuat yoseob menoleh ke arahnya, begitu juga dengan Junhyung dan Goo Hara.

"eh, sudah selesai les-nya?"Tanya Junhyung. Yeojya yang ternyata yeojyachingu junhyung hanya tersenyum ramah kepada yoseob.

"sudah, annyeong, aku harus pergi", jawab Yoseob yang tidak berani menatap namja yang di sukainya itu.

"Hyung, ruang keluarga lagi di pake teman-temanku jangan ke sana ya!", kata kikwang.

"ne", junhyung dan yeojyachingu-nya pun masuk

"noona! Tunggu jangan pergi dulu, ada yang ketinggalan!"seru kikwang, membuat langkah cepat Yoseob berhenti.

"lho? Ada yang ketinggalan ya?"Tanya yoseob bingung. Padahal ia sudah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"tanda tangan dulu", kikwang menyodorkan sebuah buku agenda dan pulpen.

"untuk?", yoseob makin bingung, karena tiba-tiba kikwang minta tanda tangannya.

"udah, tanda tangan aja"

Yoseob menandatangani di selembar kertas.

"sudah ya, noona lagi buru-buru nih", ujar Yoseob mengembalikan pulpen milik kikwang.

"aku anterin aja gimana?", tawar kikwang.

"gomawo, tapi nggak perlu kok"

Yoseob menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke spring bed. Tertawa pelan sambil mengelap air matanya yang masih mengalir.

"Yoseob babbo!, bisanya kamu nggak sadar kalo junhyung oppa sudah punya yeojyachingu! Apalagi yeojyachingu-nya itu, adik kelas key unnie yang sering main ke rumah!", lirih Yoseob sambil menertawakan dirinya.

Yoseob bangkit, ia membuka laptopnya, dan langsung menghapus file yang bernama 'All About Junhyung oppa' tanpa pikir panjang, begitu juga dengan foto junhyung yang ia ambil diam-diam di ponselnya. Yeojya itu mengambil sebuah kardus, dan membukanya, Yoseob menatap sedih origami pink berbentuk hati yang ia buat selama setahun terakhir, hanya untuk di berikan kepada junhyung. Ia menutup lagi kardus tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas lemari.

"mungkin suatu saat, itu bisa kuberikan kepada orang lain", gumam Yoseob yang kini sudah merasa baikan.

*di sekolah*

"ng…, yoseob-ah, kemarin malam kamu nggak makan ya?", Tanya hyunseung dan hanya bisa mengelus dada, melihat yoseob makan 2 piring ramyun dan es krim jumbo.

Yoseob hanya mengedikkan bahu, sambil tetap melahap es krimnya.

"mungkin dia lagi stress kalik, udah biarin aja", ujar Sungmin yang ikut makan bersama mereka.

Yoseob meletakkan sendok es krimnya.

"kalian tau nggak, junhyung oppa ternyata udah punya pacar, yaitu Goo Hara unnie", cerita Yoseob.

"MWO?" Hyunseung dan sungmin kaget mendengarnya, begitu juga Wookie yang dari tadi asyik baca majalah langsung menoleh ke Yoseob nggak percaya.

"unnie ketua cheerleader itu?, wah… pantesan aja kamu jadi rakus gitu, ternyata kalah saing sama yeojya popular", kata Wookie tanpa memperdulikan Yoseob yang manyun mendengarnya.

"sudahlah, namja kan bukan dia doang, mending cari yang lain", kata Hyunseung memberi nasehat.

Yoseob mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Hyunseung.

Yoseob menghela napas, sudah 5 menit ia di depan rumah Junhyung.

"ya! Annyeong noona, kenapa nggak masuk?", sapa Junho.

"ne, ini baru aja masuk, kajja"

Seperti kemarin, di rumah itu hanya ada kikwang dan teman-temannya.

"oke, kita lanjutin pelajaran kemarin"

*skip time*

"heh, ngapain buka-buka buku noona?", tegur Yoseob.

Eunhyuk yang di tegur hanya nyengir monyet (?).

"aku liat ya noona?, ya? Ya? Ya?"

"ya udah"

Yang lain pun ikut nimbrung melihat-lihat buku Yoseob yang berisi foto-foto dan catatannya. Sedangkan Yoseob memperhatikan mereka yang tengah sibuk membolak-balik lembaran buku.

"noona?, Ulang tahun pas hari natal?"Tanya Yunho saat melihat biodata Yosoeb di sana.

Yoseob hanya tersenyum simpul.

"wah…, seru banget di rayain sama semua orang di dunia", timpal Niel.

"gimana natal nanti noona traktir kita? Gimana noona?"usul Kyuhyun.

"iya! Ayo noona, traktir kita ya?" tambah Onew yang stuju dengan ide Kyuhyun.

"hmm..., entar deh noona pikir-pikir dulu", jawab Yoseob ragu.

"yah…, kok gitu?" Tanya Kikwang.

Lagi-lagi Yoseob hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"ngomong-ngomong soal traktiran, noona bawa makanan untuk kalian", ujar Yoseob senang, ia mengeluarkan 1 plastik besar kripik singkong.

"asyik", seru mereka (kikwang DKK) girang.

Yoseob tersenyum senang melihat mereka girang banget di kasih makanan.

"tapi… itu keripiknya pe-" belum sempat Yoseob member tau mereka…

"Hue~ keripiknya pedes banget!" teriak Junho.

"air! Air! Air! Mana air!?" seru eunhyuk histeris, ia langsung berlari menuju kulkas keluarga Lee.

"noona, kripik apaan nih? pedes banget!" tambah Yunho, yang tetep nyomot kripik itu.

"itu kripik singkong asli Indonesia yang di kirimin sama author, langsung dari Bandung, namanya kripik ma*ch*, kriprik itu ada level kepedasannya, nah yang noona kasih itu level paling tinggi"jelas Yoseob.

"pedes banget sih, tapi tetep ketagihan ^^", kata kikwang yang juga tetep nyomot kripik itu walau mukanya udah semerah tomat.

Yoseob cekikan melihat mereka yang heboh banget gara-gara kepedasan, Eunhyuk rebutan air sama Niel, Yunho tetep makan sambil ngucek-ngucek walau matanya karena kena serbuk cabe, kikwang mukul-mukul tembok karena kepedesan, kyuhyun dan Junho teriak-teriak ngerbutin kamar mandi karena sakit perut.

*skip time*

Setelah acara makan-makan selesai, Yoseob pamit pulang.

"noona, tanda tangan dulu", seru kikwang, menarik tangan Yoseob untuk duduk kembali.

"iya, iya…", Yoseob mentangani buku yang di sodorkan kikwang.

"udah ya, noona pergi dulu, Annyeong"

"annyeong noona, Gomawo atas kripiknya" ujar mereka berbarengan.

(2 minggu kemudian)

Hyunseung mengangguk-ngangguk antusias, wookie tersenyum mendengar cerita 'anak murid'nya Yoseob yang hampir setiap waktu ia bicarakan, setiap ada kejadian lucu, atau menurut Yoseob itu menarik tentang murid-muridnya, setiap ketemu mereka di suatu tempat atau bahkan mengirimnya email pasti Yoseob menceritakannya dengan semangat 45.

"kayaknya kamu mulai sayang sama mereka ya, seobie?" Tanya Wookie.

"ye?, kalao di piker-pikir iya juga sih"jawab wookie sambil nyengir.

"pasti kamu udah nganggep mereka sebagai dongsaengmu sendiri", tambah Hyunseung.

Yoseob lagi-lagi hanya nyengir.

"nanti malam adalah malam natal, mau anterin aku beli bahan makanan nggak?"Tanya Wookie.

"yah, mianhae, aku harus bantu ibuku bersih-bersih rumah", kata Hyunseung dengan nada menyesal.

"aku bisa menemanimu,kebetulan umma dan appa nggak bisa pulang natal tahun ini, dan Key unnie mau merayakan natal bareng keluarganya di Ilsan", timpal wookie.

"gomawo Yoseob, tapi key unnie nggak ngajak kamu?"

"sebenarnya dia mengajakku, tapi akunya aja yang nggak mau", kata Yoseob.

"kalo begitu aku pergi dulu ya", pamit Hyunseung.

"ne", kata Yoseob dan Wokokie nerbarengan.

"Kajja seobie", Yoseob dan Wookie pun meninggalkan café.

Yoseob menatap pohon natal yang ia pesan tadi pagi.

"hhh…, natal kali ini aku sendirian", gumam Yoseob sambil meletakkan pernak-pernik di pohon natal.

"TING TONG", tiba-tiba bel rumah Yoseob berbunyi.

Dengan malas Yoseob melangkah menuju pintu, ia melihat di intercom siapa tamu yang datang sore-sore begini dan ternyata Kikwang DKK.

"Annyeong!", seru Kikwang DKK setelah pintu rumah Yoseob terbuka.

"ne, kalian tau dari mana alamat rumah noona?"Tanya Yoseob heran.

"kasih tau nggak ya?", ujar Niel iseng.

"udahlah, ayo masuk" ajak Yoseob.

"noona lagi ngehias rumah ya?, kebetulan kita mau natal-an di sini, bolehkan?" Tanya Kikwang mewakili teman-temannya.

"wah…, kebetulan juga noona natal-an sendirian tahun ini"jawab Yoseob senang.

"noona! Lihat kita bawa bahan makanan sama snack" seru Eunhyuk dan Junho berbarengan sambil menunjukkan beberapa kantung plastic.

"kalian bisa masak?" Tanya Yoseob ragu.

Mereka memandang satu sama lain.

"ya sudah, noona yang masak, kalian bersih-bersih ruang ini dan selesaikan hiasan pobon natalnya, oke?".

Yoseob pun membawa bahan makanan tersebut ke dapur, di ikuti Onew dan Yunho.

Onew yang malas bersih-bersih, jadi membantu Yoseob di dapur.

*1 jam kemudian*

Yoseob terkesima melihat rumahnya yang jadi indah dengan pernak pernik natal.

"wah, kalian berbakat ya jadi tukang dekorasi"puji Yoseob

"iya donk noona, apa sih yang nggak buat noona", gombal Eunhyuk.

"noona, bagaimana kalo kita jalan-jalan dulu sambil menunggu jam 12 nanti", usul Yunho.

"iya, gimana kalo kita ke Myeongdong?", tambah Onew.

"jangan, kita ke namsan tower aja",usul kikwang.

"jalan-jalan di sepanjang sungai han aja", ujar Niel.

"kita jalan-jalan di sepanjang kota, oke?", kata Yoseob memutuskan.

Yoseob dan murid-muridnya pun berkeliling kota.

Suasana Seoul malam itu begitu indah. lampu-lampu warna-warni yang menghiasi setiap jalan, dan di pusat kota berdiri pohon natal besar, pusat pertokoan pun ramai dengan pernak-pernik natal, bnyak penduduk Seoul yang berlalu lalang di kota.

"ah, aku lupa membawa sarung tangan", seru kikwang yang tangannya mulai sangat kedinginan.

"babboya!"ejek Junho.

"ini, kamu bisa memakai sarung tangan noona", ujar Yoseob memberikan sarung tangannya yang berwarna merah.

"andwae, nanti noona yang kedinginan"elak kikwang.

"gwaenchana, noona bisa memasukkan tangan noona ke saku coat"

"noona! Hey kalian!, cepat, film nya mau di mulai" teriak Niel yang tadi mengantri tiket untuk nonton.

"sudah, pakai saja", kata Yoseob.

Dengan ragu kikwang menerima sarung tangan itu.

*skip time*

"hey liat, saljunya mulai turun", seru Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk langit Seoul.

Otomatis temantemannya yang lainpun ikut menatap langit.

"woohoo…, kira-kira aku dapet kado dari santaklaus nggak ya?" gumam Onew.

"hahaha, kau masih percaya santaklaus?", ejek Niel.

Onew yang di ejek hanya bisa cemberut.

"sudah hampir tengah malam, ayo kita pulang", ajak Yunho.

"tapi…, ngomong-ngmong, kemana Kikwang dan Kyuhyun?"Tanya Yoseob.

"ah, aku tau tadi mereka berdua lagi pergi ke toko", ujar Onew.

"biar aku dan Eunhyuk yang mencarinya, kalian duluan ke rumah noona aja", kata Junho yang yang langsung menarik Eunhyuk.

"aduh, kalian gimana sih"gerutu Niel.

"kenapa Niel?"Tanya Yoseob bingung.

"rencananya aku dan Onew pengen pergi juga untuk mencari hadiah natal untuk dongsaengku", curhat Niel.

"kalau begitu kalian berdua pergi saja dulu, tapi jangan telat pulang", kata Yoseob mengerti.

Semuanya pergi, tinggal Yunho saja yang menemani Yoseob.

"ayo noona kita ke rumah noona", ajak Yunho.

Yoseob mengangguk. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Yoseob bercerita tentang keseharian Yoseob, dan Yunho juga menanggapinya dengan antusias.

"noona, aku pengen beli coke dulu di minimarket, noona nggak apa-apa kan kalau pulang sendirian"

"ne gwaenchana"kata Yoseob.

Yoseob menghela napas panjang.

'mungkin mereka punya kesibukkan lain setelah ini, dan…, aku harus menikmati malam natal sendirian' batin Yoseob.

Setelah sampai di depan rumahnya, Yoseob langsung duduk di teras rumahnya. Rumahnya masih gelap. Sengah jam berlalu, tapi satu dari muridnya belum datang.

"sudahlah, mungkin mereka nggak bisa datang ke sini", guma Yoseob sedih, sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 12 kurang 1 menit.

"huft…"

"CKLEK" (?)

"Merry Christmas and Saengil Chukhae!", saat Yoseob menyalakan lampu rumahnya barulah ia melihat murid-muridnya di sana yang tengah heboh mengucapkan selamat untuknya.

"Saengil Chukhae noona"seru mereka bersamaan.

Tidak terasa, Yoseob menitikkan air matanya.

"Jeongmal gamsahamnida", kata Yoseob senang.

"noona, mian karena udah ngerjain noona", ujar Onew sambil menyemprot salju buatan ke atas.

"ne", Yoseob tersenyum gembira.

"noona, ada yang ingin kita tunjukan, noona duduk di situ ya", instruksi Kikwang.

Kikwang, eunhyuk, onew, kyuhyun, Niel, Junho, dan Yunho berjejer di depan Yoseob.

"Hana, dul, set!"

_Kyeoure taeonan_

_Areumdaun dangsineun_

_Nuncheoreom kkaekketeuthan_

_Namani dangsin_

_Gyeoure taeeonan_

_Sarangseureon dangsineun_

_Nuncheoreom malgeun namanui dangsin_

_Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa, gaeul, gyeoul_

_Eonjena malgo kkaekkeuthae_

_Gyeoure taeeonan_

_Areumdaun dangsineun_

_Nuncheoreom kkaekketeuthan_

_Namani dangsin_

_Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa, gaeul, gyeoul_

_Eonjena malgo kkaekkeuthae_

_Gyeoure taeeonan_

_Areumdaun dangsineun_

_Nuncheoreom kkaekketeuthan_

_Namani dangsin_

_Saengil chukahamnida_

_Saengil chukahamnida_

_Saengil chukahamnida_

_Happy Birthday to You_

_(Happy Birthday to You)_

_Happy Birthday to You_

_(Happy Birthday to You)_

_Happy Birthday to You_

_(Happy Birthday to You)_

Kyuhyun, Onew, Niel menyanyikan lagu winter child dengan sangat merdu.

Sekarang giliran Kikwang, Eunhyuk, Junho dan Yunho yang menari dengan lincah dengan di iringi lagu Snow Dream milik SMTOWN.

"Saengil Chukae noona!" seru mereka setelah menyelesaikan penampilan mereka.

"Jeongmal Gamsahamnida", kata Yoseob dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Sangeil chukae chingu!", dari belakang Hyunseung dan Wookie datang dengan menyemprotkan pinata ke atas.

To Be Continued….

A/N:

Ch.2 selesai…, ada yang mau nambah ^o^?, hehe mian kalo ada kesalahan dalam menulis, maklum ff ini menggunakan ESA (ejaan sesuka author) :D, mian juga kalo jalan ceritanya ngebut. O iya, Merry Chritsmas and Happy New Year untuk yang merayakan^^, semoga natal kalian menyenangkan.

Gimana dengan ch.2 nya? Mudah-mudahan readers terhibur. Yang mau lanjut harus review #maksa hhehe…, pokoknya jangan lupa reviewnya, oce?. ^^


End file.
